


雪中漫步

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 雪中的一次漫步后，他们的关系也为之改变。哈赫向。





	雪中漫步

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Walk in The Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782330) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



“我真不敢相信他们已经结婚五年了。”

赫敏把装着热可可的杯子放低了些，对她的同伴笑了笑。“确实相当难以置信，不是吗？”

哈利伸手抓抓头发，腼腆地笑笑。“我是说，我知道时间才过去五年，并不是特别久，但我们说的可是罗恩啊。我从没想到……好吧，就是让我有些惊讶，我猜。”

“卢娜给了他幸福。”赫敏耸了耸肩说，又呷了一小口可可，把一块蜜饯放进嘴里。她一边环顾到处是人的屋子，礼貌地向那些恰巧把目光投过来的人微笑，一边向哈利靠近了点。眼见前男友娶了别人而且幸福快乐，这其实比她乐意承认的更困难。几年前，她曾一度愚蠢地以为自己的将来是和罗恩在一起的。两年交往、四个月磕磕碰碰的同居之后，他们终于意识到事情并非如此。

分手是两人共同的决定，他们如今的友情更甚从前。实际上，几年前安排了他和卢娜一次‘偶然邂逅’的人正是她。她意识到，虽然她和罗恩没能成为理想的一对，但他和卢娜办到了。她现在是他们六个月大的儿子的教母，知道他们的幸福完美得无可挑剔，即使她心里有些嫉妒他们的和睦美满。三十岁的逼近让她变得有些刻薄小气了，她带着一丝愧疚下了结论，盯住自己的杯子，把念头拉回到为他们高兴上来。

“是的，她给了他幸福。罗恩很幸运，能拥有这样的幸福，”哈利淡淡地附和道，赫敏不必去看他也知道他一定是想起了金妮。她和罗恩有两年时间来得出他们并不合适的判断，而哈利却没有那么多机会。等到战争结束、伏地魔被消灭的时候，金妮已经和别人坠入爱河。哈利没有去打扰金妮和纳威的幸福以检验过去的感情到底是真实的或者只是孩子气的迷恋。相反的，他祝福他们万事如意便继续人生，正如她最后对罗恩所做的那样。

“我们可真是一对，不是吗？”她用胳膊肘捅着他道，“任何人都会以为我们在守丧而不是参加周年庆。”

“我不是在想着金，”他柔声对她说，甚至无须看着她，他也知道她在想些什么，“看来你并非 _知晓万事_ ，格兰杰小姐。”

“哈，”她哼了一声，转头望着他，有些懊恼他知道她在想什么。于此同时，她又很开心，他们是如此了解对方，总是无需言语就能交流。“那么你满脸严肃地想着什么呢，波特先生？”

他把目光投向她，凝视了她好一阵子，久得让人无法忽视他眼中炙热的光芒。最后，他移开视线，小声嘀咕： “没什么。别管它了。”

“哈利，它是什么？”她关切地问，他显然在对她撒谎。面对他的注视，她有点儿慌乱，不知道他会不会意识到了——不，他不可能知道。过去这么多年了，她已经非常善于隐藏自己对他的感情。她永远不会拿他们的友谊冒险，永远不会拿失去他的可能性冒险，却只是为了“爱情”这样暧昧不明的东西。

“我想我需要些新鲜空气。”他嘀咕着走了出去。

赫敏叹了口气，倚在墙上，注视着他离去。这确实是她做过的最傻的事，她竟爱上了她最好的朋友。这当然不是故意的，她还是不能确定这是怎么发生的。两年前的一天早晨，她醒来走进厨房，发现他正在做早餐，于是她意识到她爱他。

意识到她爱着她最好的朋友，她的室友，一个始终视她如姐妹和知己的男子，这真是令人烦恼。当然，她会应付好这个现实的，一如她应付其他东西包括烦乱的心绪：她对它置之不理，希望它最终会就此消失。

她一瞬不瞬地看着门打开，看着哈利踱到外面，走进夜晚寒冷的空气中。她不明白他为什么不愿同她说。毕竟，他们过去彼此无话不谈。如果他不对她说实话，那肯定是有什么非常重大的事情，或者他担心她的反应。也许他想搬走，又害怕告诉她？

这是她唯一能想到的会让他表现得像个阴郁少年的事情。他近来没有正在约会的对象，他在意识到金妮再也不属于他之后，曾与苏珊短暂交往，自此就再没有和什么人真正约会过，所以她知道他并不是在考虑结婚或者什么类似的事情。一想到哈利，她的哈利，和其他人结婚，就令她妒火中烧。

他也许正在外面考虑着娶某个只对他的名字和额头上的伤疤感兴趣的不知道什么人，这时候要她静静坐着啜可可是不可能的。赫敏放下杯子，从衣帽间抓起大衣，尾随他奔了出去。找到他没花多少时间。天正落着小雪，实在太冷了，并不适合散步。

“哈利，别走得这么快。”她喊道，然后毫不惊讶地看到她的呼吸在眼前凝成了一团云雾。她打了个哆嗦，把大衣拽得更紧了，暗自希望保暖咒不会等太久才见效。

“回屋里去，赫敏。外面很冷。”他头也不回地对她说，“你会把自己冻死的，然后我就不得不给你煮热汤并且把你锁在你自己屋里以免你病情加重。你知道我不会煮汤，而且我的锁定咒也不是那么强。”

“我不会进去的，”她据实以告，“所以，要么你别再做个讨人厌的傻瓜，停下来告诉我出了什么问题，要么我就站在这儿把自己冻死。”

“没出什么问题！”他转身瞪着她。

“你在瞪眼，”她微笑着指出，“这表示 _有哪里_ 出了问题，因为你只在愤怒或者失落的时候会瞪眼，而且很少对我瞪眼。那么问题在哪儿，哈利？你似乎不是特别愤怒，因为你并不善于隐藏愤怒；所以你一定是在为什么事而感到失落。是罗恩和卢娜吗？你说这和金妮纳威无关，可是哈利，觉得有点儿嫉妒他们，那是很正常的。那不表示你有一丝一毫不为他们感到高兴；那只是表示你可能有嫉妒心，是人都会有的。我是说，我也相当嫉妒他们，和你一样。”

“上帝啊，女人，你就不能闭嘴听我说吗？”他问道，随后低低自语地咒骂一声，但一看见她受伤的表情，他畏缩了，“赫敏，我不是那个意思。”

“算了吧，”她怒视着他，声音绷得紧紧的，“显而易见，你想一个人待着，我道歉，我不该那么关心你，关心到跟出来看是不是能帮得上忙。我这就回屋里去，别担心，哈利。既然你明显希望我闭嘴，那么我不会再和你说一个字！”

没跨出几步，她就感觉到有只手拽住了她的胳膊。她被拖着转过身，差点在雪下的冰面上滑倒，然后她忘记了一切寒冷，因为哈利的嘴唇突然印在了她唇上。在他热烈地亲吻她时，她愣住了，但很快就回过神来。她隔着手套尽可能地抓紧了他的乱发，回应着他的吻，将多年的激情和渴望都注入这个吻之中，希望它能说出她不知如何诉诸言辞的一切。

当他们终于分开的时候，两个人都有点头晕，气喘吁吁，他的手托着她臀部，她的躯体紧贴着他的，他透过镜片傻傻地盯着她眨眼。“这就是我一直在想着的事情，”他终于磕磕绊绊地说了出来，“这就是我在度日如年的煎熬中一直在想着的事情，赫敏。这不公平，罗恩可以获得幸福，金妮可以获得幸福，而我……我却不能。”

“哈利，你这个迟钝的傻瓜，”她摇着头说，接着微笑起来。他开口想要反驳时，她用手指按住了他的嘴唇，“同样的，你也没有理由不能幸福。 _毫无理由_ 。”

“你——可是——赫敏……”他变得结结巴巴，迷惑不解。

“男人啊。” 她转着眼珠，几不可闻地小声嘀咕。他可能是快三十岁了，但还是傻得可爱。她要说的，是不是真是她如此明显表现出来的那个意思？就在他张口结舌地试图弄清的时候，赫敏探过身吻了他，轻柔，坚定，全然不顾纷飞的大雪。当她靠得更近的时候，他开始回吻。


End file.
